A Love So Cold
by Kagome Lovely
Summary: Everything Kagome once had is now gone. Her life, her future, and him... better than it sounds, cannon pairings, PLEASE R&R!
1. Her Pain and His Choice

**Summary:** Everything Kagome once had is now gone. Her life, her future, and him... PLEASE R&R!

**A/N:** Hey! This will have more than one chapter so just hold on tight! This is my first story that is not a one-shot or a poem so PLEASE review! I now present to you, A Love So Cold!!!

**Guide:**

_Italics:_ Thoughts

* * *

**A Love So Cold**

**Chapter One: Her Pain and His Choice**

**

* * *

**The droplets of rain poured down onto her beautiful face and mixed with her tears. Raven colored hair clung to her and blew in the wind as she ran at top speed. The girl continued to run even as the branches on the surrounding trees cut her body. Fleeing out of the thick foliage, she came to a clearing. She saw her salvation as lightning illuminated the sky above her, an old wooden well that sat in the middle of the forest. 

Picking up her speed, she ran toward the shelter of the well. A loud clap of thunder roared as she slipped and fell forward onto the muddy ground. Pushing herself up, she grasped onto the grass below her, choking back a sob. Slowly, she took hold of the ancient well and jumped in.

A feeling of peace overcame her as she was surrounded by a blue light. She relaxed as she was gently dropped on dry ground. Above her was no longer the dark night sky and rain, no more loud thunder nor bright streaks of light. Instead, there was a roof.

Pushing herself to the sides of the old well, she leaned against the warped wood. The raven haired beauty let out a loud cry as she could no longer hold it in. Hard sobs racked her body as she closed her eyes in thought.

Almost four years ago, she was on top of the world. At school, she was the most popular person and had many friends. She was the envy of all the girls and the lust of all the boys. Her beauty exceeded all others. She had straight A's. At home, she had a loving mother who knew her better than she knew herself. She had a younger brother who was close to her. She had her grandfather who cared about her. Her future never appeared brighter.

Now, four years later, her life was the complete opposite of the way things should have been. No one remembered her name at school and she had lost all of her friends. She was failing in every single one of her classes. Her mother no longer knew a thing about her. She and her brother were so distant it seemed as if they were worlds apart. Her grandfather acted as if he could care less about her. Her future showed that she was destined to fail and all of the happiness that she had built was gone.

Here she is, eighteen year old Kagome Higurashi, sitting at the bottom of a well, curled in a ball rocking back and forth as her body shook with each cry she made.

_'I knew it would happen eventually… why did I allow it!'_ Kagome thought.

Just thinking about the events that had just occurred was enough to send her into another crying spell.

* * *

**FLASHBACK

* * *

**

Sango, Shippo and Miroku leaned against the wall of Kaede's hut as Kagome paced back and fourth gathering ingredients off of the shelves. After adding her finishing touches and taste testing her stew, she smiled at the results.

"Done" Kagome chimed clapping her hands together.

As everyone took turns pouring themselves a bowl of stew, Kagome looked around the room. Noticing her Half-demon friend was missing, she asked about him.

"Hey, where is InuYasha?"

Shippo stopped eating and turned his head up to face Kagome.

"Last I saw him he was headed into the forest, but that was a while ago." He inquired.

"Well I better go get him. The last thing I want to hear is him complaining about cold food." Kagome said as she stood and walked out of the tiny wooden hut that had become her home.

Kagome stopped about five paces away from the hut and closed her eyes.

"Ok InuYasha let's see where you are…" Using her powers, she located his aura. "There you are."

As it started to rain, Kagome picked up her pace and followed his aura all the way to the Goshinboku.

"InuYash-." Before she could finish his name, she silenced herself and hid behind a nearby tree.

Kagome stuck her head out ever so slightly and watched the scene before her; InuYasha was standing near the base of the Goshinboku, holding Kikyo in a warm embrace. His hand held the back of her head as it lay on his shoulder. Kagome fought her tears as she strained to listen in on their conversation.

"_This is so wrong… but I have to know."_ She thought, once again focusing her attention on what was happening.

Kikyo's cold and unfeeling voice was the first thing she heard.

"That girl, my reincarnation, Kagome-"

Kagome tensed up thinking that she had been caught.

"Doesn't matter." InuYasha quickly cut in, not knowing that someone was watching.

Kagome kneeled to the ground and held her chest where her heart was. The pain was so bad she could not help but tear.

"_He doesn't know I am here. If he did, he wouldn't care. It doesn't matter.** I** don't matter" S_he thought, still on the ground.

She slowly stood and leaned against the tree, not daring to look at them but still managing to listen to what was being said.

"I love you Kikyo. I always have and I always will."

Kagome did not let him finish for she could not bear anymore. Instead she turned and ran into the dark and stormy night.

* * *

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

Kagome's sobs grew louder. She was so consumed in her pain and sadness; she failed to notice the blue light that faded, leaving a wet silver haired, dog eared boy behind.

"Ka-gome…"

Kagome gasped as she picked her head up and stared straight into the golden eyes of the man that had hurt her very soul.

"What do you want?"

InuYasha did not reply. Instead, he took note of all of the changes in her. Her once white shirt was torn and covered in mud. Scratches appeared over her legs and her hair was matted onto her face. The thing that shocked him the most were her eyes, the windows to her soul, for they were no longer bright and happy but were dull and void.

Just like that of his deceased lover.

* * *

**A/N:** DUN DUN DUN!!!! lol I'm kidding, it wasn't really a cliffie but whatever. I am so excited, you have no idea. a multi-chapter story is a HUGE deal to me. Don't ask why cause even I have no clue. lol. Anyways I would really love a review. I am not expecting alot because it is the first chapter. The next chapter will probably be up by Sunday. I am excited! lol. 

Thank you! Ja! PLEASE R&R! And check out my other works!


	2. The Truth and Tears of Goodbye

**Summary:** Everything Kagome once had is now gone. Her life, her future, and him... PLEASE R&R!

**A/N:** Well back by not-so-popular demand, here is chapter two of ALSC!

**Guide:**

_Italics:_ Thoughts

* * *

**Last Time: **

_Here she is, eighteen year old Kagome Higurashi, sitting at the bottom of a well, curled in a ball rocking back and forth as her body shook with each cry she made. "_

o0o0o0o

_"That girl, my reincarnation, Kagome-"_

"_Doesn't matter." InuYasha quickly cut in, not knowing that someone was watching. "I love you Kikyo. I always have and I always will." _

o0o0o0o

_"Ka-gome…"_

"_What do you want?"_

_The thing that shocked him the most were her eyes, the windows to her soul, for they were no longer bright and happy but were dull and void. _

_Just like that of his deceased lover.

* * *

_

**A Love So Cold**

**Chapter Two: The Truth and Tears of Good-bye

* * *

**

"I asked you a question."

Kagome's cold voice rang through the air causing him to flinch at her cruel tone.

"Kagome. What happened?"

"Hahahaha."

Kagome's bitter laugh echoed threw the small space sending chills down the half-demon's spine.

"What happened? As if you cared." She spoke in a monotone voice.

Because Kagome had never spoken in a voice so cruel, InuYasha was taken back in surprise. Not one to falter however, he moved closer to her hoping his nearness would comfort her.

"Kagome… of course I care."

Continuing to look him straight in the eye, Kagome replied. "Liar. I saw you with _her_. I heard what you said. Do not look me in the eyes and pretend as if I matter; as if you cared."

InuYasha could not help but notice her voice changing ever so slightly and her eyes flash with pain.

"_She saw me? With Kikyo?"_

"What did you hear?" InuYasha questioned with a slight tremor in his voice and a look of fear upon his face.

Standing up and brushing her self off, Kagome turned her eyes downward. "I heard enough. I have come to a decision InuYasha."

She turned her head once again and looked into his eyes.

"I am leaving. You can continue to look for the jewel shards on your own. I honestly do not care if you find them anymore."

With that statement, she ripped he necklace that held the jar containing the jewel shards off and threw it at him. Catching the bottle, InuYasha stared at them for a second. When he turned to look at Kagome he noticed her climbing up the ladder.

Having heard all of what she had to say, he grabbed her hand and ever so gently pulled her back down to stand next to him.

"Look at me." Anger shown in his voice.

InuYasha turned her head and furred his eyebrows. "I honestly don't know what you heard or saw but-"

"You wanna know what I heard, what I saw?!" Kagome pushed him away from her and yelled. "I HEARD you tell Kikyo I don't matter! I HEARD you tell her that you love her! And I SAW you hold her in your arms like you never wanted to let her go.

With each word her voice raised louder and louder until InuYasha flattened his dog ears to his head. He bumped up against the wall because of Kagome pushing him everytime she emphasized a word.

"That's what you heard? You didn't hear anything else?"

Kagome was furious. "I didn't need to hear anything else-"

"No!" InuYasha yelled so loud Kagome jumped in both surprise and fright. "You heard wrong! I went to Kikyo to tell her that I was not going to hell with her! I told her that I could no longer see her anymore! She blamed it on you so I told her that it doesn't matter! It doesn't matter why I don't want to go!" InuYasha closed the space between them until Kagome was backed against the opposite wall. "I told her I loved her and it is true!"

Kagome felt as if she was going be sick, as if her heart was torn to pieces for the second time that day.

InuYasha interrupted her, arguing once more. "The love I feel for her is nothing more than friendship!"

Kagome was filled with hope and confusion.

"God Damn it Kagome! Are you that fucking blind?! Can't you see?" His voice turned into a caring one. "I… I love you."

Kagome was stunned. She looked into his eyes and saw compassion.

_"He loves me? He loves me?!"_

Using all of her strength, she pushed him causing him to fall to the ground.

"NO!" She screamed tears running down her face. "Get AWAY from me!"

InuYasha so shocked and hurt did nothing but stare at the woman who had rejected his love.

* * *

**A/N:** DUN DUN DUN!!! lol I'm kidding. Although I really should stop doing that. I am happy! Another chapter! Yeah I no it's short. I'll try to make it longer. There will probably be 2 or 3 more. I'll update after a few more reviews so I know if I should continue it or not. I probably will anyways but whatever. 

Thank you! Ja! PLEASE R&R! And check out my other works!


	3. It's Hard to Forgive and Forget

**Summary:** Everything she once had is now gone. Her life, her future, and him... PLEASE R&R! 

**A/N:** Hey! Another Chapter!!! I don't know how long it is compared to the other ines but I hope it is satisfactory. I changed the title too because I wasn't digging the last one. I am going to edit all of the chapters too. Well, without further ado, here is chapter three of A Love So Cold!

**Guide:**

_Italics:_ Thoughts**

* * *

**

**Last Time:**

_"She saw me? With Kikyo?"_

o0o0o0o

_"I heard enough. I have come to a decision InuYasha." _

_She turned her head once again and looked into his eyes._

_"I am leaving. You can continue to look for the jewel shards on your own. I honestly do not care if you find them anymore." _

o0o0o0o

_"You heard wrong! I went to Kikyo to tell her that I was not going to hell with her! I told her that I could no longer see her anymore! She blamed it on you so I told her that it doesn't matter! It doesn't matter why I don't want to go!" _

_o0o0o0o_

_"The love I feel for her is nothing more than friendship!"_

_Kagome's heart filled with hope and confusion._

_"God Damn it Kagome! Are you that fucking blind?! Can't you see?" His voice turned into a caring one. "I… I love You."_

o0o0o0o

_"NO!" She screamed tears running down her face. "Get AWAY from me!"_

_InuYasha so shocked and hurt did nothing but stare at the woman who had rejected his love._

_**

* * *

**_

**A Love So Cold **

**Chapter Three: It's Hard to Forgive and Forget **

**

* * *

**

Three Years… That was how long he had known her for. They had been through so much together. After Kagome was almost killed by the Thunder Brothers, InuYasha realized he loved the modern day priestess; and now that he had finally told her, she denied him.

InuYasha stared into the eyes of Kagome. _"She's going to say haha just kidding… right? No… I thought she…"_

"What?" InuYasha asked with a voice of heartbreak.

"I said get away from me. I don't want to hear your lies." Kagome replied.

She almost felt sorry for InuYasha as he stumbled backward; looking more defeated than he ever had.

The pain InuYasha felt was so extreme, not even the time Sesshomaru ripped a hole into his stomach had hurt so bad.

It took him a while to process exactly what she had said. "Lying? You think I'm lying? Kagome I meant what I said. I love you."

Not even hesitating she answered. "No… I don't even think you know what love is." She moved closer to him.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't treat me the way you do. If you loved me, you wouldn't run to her every time knowing that it hurt me. If you loved me, you wouldn't kill me inside almost everyday for three years!" Kagome took a deep breath and lowered her voice and spoke softly. "You don't love me and if you really do… I don't want it. All it does is make me hurt."

Kagome hugged herself and lowered her head as she held in yet another wave of tears. "I love you InuYasha. I always have. I never asked anything of you and if I did, it wasn't much. I never asked of you to change. I stood by your side even when you hurt me over and over again. I gave you everything and never once expected anything in return. I can't take it anymore. I'm tired of it all."

After taking a few deep breaths, she lifted her head up and spoke the words that would forever haunt InuYasha.

"I want you to leave…"

The half-demon did not even to bother to catch himself as he fell, slamming his back into the wall. When he once again set his golden orbs onto those of the woman he loved, tears threatened to fall from not her eyes, but his.

InuYasha glared at her not with hatred or anger but with heartbreak and sadness. "You… You want me to… You want me to leave?"

"Yes."

"Forever?" he asked.

"Yes… No- I mean… I don't know…" said Kagome. "I want you to leave so I can think. I don't want you to come back. No matter how long I take."

InuYasha was bombarded with the sensation of hope at these words. "You will come back… won't you?"

"I don't know."

"Oh…" He once again was filled with sorrow.

Minutes had past before Kagome spoke again. "If I come back, then I forgive you and if I don't come back then I don't forgive you. No matter what though, I will always love you. Whether that is a good thing or not, I don't know. Just please… leave."

InuYasha grabbed her and held her close so quickly she did not realize it.

His warm breath tickled her ear as he spoke. "In case this is goodbye." He whispered. "I love you."

With that InuYasha tenderly and lightly kissed Kagome on the forehead, released her, and flew into the air and back down the well leaving a stunned and sobbing Kagome to fall to the floor once again.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! CLIFFIE!!! I am so evil. HeHeHe. It took me so long! I had alot I had to do but I'm not one for excuses. It was also because lack of motivation. My birthday was yesterday so I got some time to work on it but I can't upload anything because it won't let me so I took one of my unfinished oneshots that I uploaded and pasted it on here jkust for you! I hope you liked the chapter! I had fun writing it. I almost cried. What will she choose??? Find out! 

Thank you! Ja! PLEASE R&R! And check out my other works!


	4. Sometimes It’s Better to Move On

**Summary:** Everything she once had is now gone. Her life, her future, and him... PLEASE R&R! 

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry sorry sorry!!! I know I should have updated sooner but things have been hectic. My dad started his 7th cycle for chemo so I have been sitting with him at the hospital and trying to take care of the house and my school work. UGH! lol. Well It's here so I won't keep you waiting! CHAPTER FOUR OF ALSC!!!

**Guide:**

_Italics:_ Thoughts  
**

* * *

**

**Last Time:**

o0o0o0o

_"What?" InuYasha asked with a voice of heartbreak._

_"I said get away from me. I don't want to hear your lies." Kagome replied._

o0o0o0o

_"You don't love me and if you really do… I don't want it. All it does is make me hurt."_

o0o0o0o

_After taking a few deep breaths, she lifted her head up and spoke the words that would forever haunt InuYasha._

_"I want you to leave…"_

o0o0o0o

_"I want you to leave so I can think. I don't want you to come back. No matter how long I take."_

o0o0o0o

_"In case this is goodbye." He whispered. "I love you."_

_With that InuYasha tenderly and lightly kissed Kagome on the forehead, released her, and flew into the air and back down the well leaving a stunned and sobbing Kagome to fall to the floor once again._

* * *

**A Love So Cold**

**Chapter Three: Sometimes It's Better to Move On

* * *

**

"InuYasha! You need to come down!" Sango's angry and concerned voice echoed through the forest.

Sighing, she sat at the base of the Goshinboku, massaged her temples, and thought of what she could possibly say to comfort the half-demon.

Almost three months had past since Kagome had left and they had found InuYasha sitting at the bottom of the well. His cries of anguish, fear, and defeat were heard from the village. After many hours of convincing on Sango's part, he had left the well. Unfortunately the only other place he would go was the Goshinboku; which is where he had been sitting ever since.

The hanyou would not come down unless it was by force. About once a week, Sango would have to distract him while Shippo knocked him off the tree and Miroku subdued him. Sango feared they could not keep it up much longer.

So once again, Miroku had left it up to her to knock some sense into their dog demon friend.

"InuYasha…" Sango looked ahead with a pained look in her eyes. "I think it's time to admit that Kagome isn't coming back."

With a swoosh and a smash, InuYasha stood before Sango, giving her the most evil of glares.

"Don't. Say. That." InuYasha growled. "Don't EVER say that! She is coming back!"

The demon exterminator rose to feet and looked straight into the eyes of her half-demon friend.

"It's been three months. I don't thin-"

"NO! SHE IS COMING BACK! WE WILL WAIT FOR HER AS LONG AS IT TAKES!"

"INUYASHA!"

InuYasha's anger slid away and was slowly replaced with fear of the woman in front of him.

Sango fumed as she walked closer to InuYasha and raised her voice.

"The village is filled with refugees from villages in the east! They were destroyed by Naraku! Did you forget about him?! He is growing stronger by the day! Rumors say that he posses more than 1/3 of the jewel! WE CANNOT WAIT ANY LONGER!"

Silence and tension was shared between the two until finally InuYasha spoke.

"I didn't forget about him. Kagome matters more to me."

Sango's anger was replaced with compassion as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand that. All of us do. It's just that we have a responsibility. Even Kagome would understand that. We have to stop him InuYasha."

"Alright…" he said wearily, flattening his dog ears to his head. "We will leave in the morning."

"Not until you get some food and take a bath." A man said walking out from behind a tree, carrying a staff. "You look like you got into a fight with a dirty pig demon and lost!"

"MIROKU!" Sango scolded the monk.

Shippo appeared behind Miroku "It's true."

It was in fact true. InuYasha's haori was torn and was in desperate need of a cleaning. Particles of dirt clung to his hair, stealing his natural silver shine. Worst off was his face. From rarely eating it appeared as if the half-demon had lost about ten pounds leaving his face gaunt and pale.

All of this did not stop InuYasha from regaining his attitude however. "Miroku… Shippo… You have 5 seconds to run. 5... 4"

Miroku ran as fast as humanly possible leaving Shippo to trail behind him.

"…1! GET BACK HERE!!!" In a flash, InuYasha was right behind them.

"Well…" Sango said to herself. "At least he's back."

Turning toward the village, Sango walked shaking her head and hoping that Miroku and Shippo's beating wasn't too bad.

* * *

Five hundred and three years into the future, the priestess/school girl and her family were proof that history repeats itself.

* * *

"MOM!!!" 

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

"Ouch." Whined a thirteen year old boy as he sprawled out across the bottom of the stairs.

Nasake Higurashi walked into the foyer with a dish rag in her hand. Seeing her son rubbing his abused head, she questioned him.

"Sota. What on earth are you doing?"

Staring off into space and getting an evil look in his eyes, Sota replied. "I tried to get Kagome out of her room but she pushed me so hard I fell down the stairs."

If the situation weren't serious, Mrs. Higurashi would have been overcome by laughter due to the look on her son's face.

Mrs. Higurashi set her towel aside and helped pick up the little boy. Solemnly, they walked into a room with beige walls; red and browns adorning almost every surface.

Sitting beside her son on the red couch, Nasake clasped her hands together and bent her head down. "Sota… I know that this whole thing with Kagome has been hard to deal with.-"

"Yea! She-"

"But!" She interrupted. "You have to give her time. Just let me handle her. Try to stay out of her way and I'll have a talk with her."

"Another one?" Sota asked.

Sighing, she stood and ruffled the young boys black hair. "Yes Sota… Another one. Why don't you go over to Hitomi's house, ne? She called for you earlier."

Sota's face turned beet red as he grumbled. "I guess I could stop by."

"Hahaha. Just be back by dinner!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled after her son as he stumbled out the door.

After making sure that he was gone, she turned her focus onto more pressing matters.

"_I just don't know what to do."_ She thought sitting once again on the couch. Resting her head on her hands and putting her elbows onto her knees, Nasake began to tear.

"_She hasn't been the same since she came back."_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

The sun was setting on the Higurashi Shrine as a middle aged woman walked up what seemed like an endless amount of steps, carrying groceries in her arms. 

Wind blew her short black hair as she slowly walked toward her front door. She adjusted the bags she held and prepared to open the door just as a sobbing noise caught her attention. Placing her bags down, she followed the noise to the well house.

The door creaked softly as she slid it open and poked her head inside. She walked to the lip of the well and looked in only to see her daughter crying.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi spoke gently.

Startled, Kagome snapped her head up. "Mom…"

In less than thirty seconds, Kagome was up the ladder and sobbing in her mothers arms. No words were spoken between the two as Kagome's knees gave way and they both sat on the ground. Mrs. Higurashi rocked her daughter back and fourth making comforting noises.

"Kagome…" She said at a loss for words.

Continuing to sob, Kagome offered bits and pieces of information to her mother. "InuYasha and Kikyo… I love him… he's gone!"

Although Kagome's words were meant to help her mother understand, she still could not, due to Kagome's pauses. Not about to ask her daughter to repeat herself, she contented in holding her as she cried for what seemed like hours.

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"_I got her out of the well house but now she won't leave her room… She is beginning to look like a ghost; so faint and thin. I can't even get her to eat half the time. What do I do…?"_

As if looking for inspiration, Nasake turned her gaze to Kagome's bedroom door. It only took a few minutes before she rose from her chair and headed up the stairs.

Knocking gently on her daughter's door, she called her name and waited for a response.

"Kagome."

Smoothly and quietly, Mrs. Higurashi opened Kagome's bedroom door. What looked like paper balls and articles of clothing were scattered all over her bedroom floor; dishes were lying all over her desk which was also buried in random objects. Her bedroom window was covered in a thick dark blanket allowing only one ray of sunshine to peer through her window. As dark as it was, Mrs. Higurashi was still able to see a small figure under the covers of the bed.

After flicking on the light switch, the older woman jumped in fright as a rustle was heard and her daughters head appeared from under her covers.

"What." Her cool and emotionally drained voice echoed.

The changes in her daughter were so drastic; it took all of her will power not to gasp. Kagome's eyes were void of all life and had lost their luster. Her hair was in a bun but you could still tell that it had not been brushed in days. Her once fair skin had turned so white; it could only be compared to a fresh sheet of snow. Everything that once was Kagome was gone; almost as she had not existed.

"Kagome… I…" Nasake forced the urge to run and hold her daughter down and prepared for a stern talk.

"You need to get up now." She said with authority.

Kagome used what strength she had to glare at her mother, still looking half-dead.

"What? Why."

"Because Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi replied, moving toward her daughter. "You can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"THIS! Sitting in bed all day and staring at the walls or sleeping. Eating in your room and not even bothering to get up, shower, and go to school. You're slowly killing yourself and I won't stand by and watch it anymore!"

As Nasake's voice rose, Kagome's eyes slowly softened.

"Please. I'm begging you. Get up. Do something. Anything! You aren't just hurting yourself you know. You are hurting Grandpa and Sota… and even me. I won't pretend to know what happened but I know that you have to move on. It probably will always hurt, but you need to try. At least attempt to live. If not for me… then for yourself."

Kagome's mother slowly turned and head toward the door.

"We are going out to dinner and a movie tonight. I want you to take a shower and get dressed."

After a five minute stare down, Kagome got out of her bed and headed toward the bathroom. All the while, maintaining her zombie-like appearance.

Mrs. Higurashi waited for the bathroom door to shut and the shower to start before going into the other room and breaking down to tears.

* * *

**A/N: **Well then... I don't know why I put the chapter this way but I rather like it. I put InuYasha and Kagome's way of dealing with it differently, I know. It just came that way. By the way, for translation purposes, Nasake means sympathy or compassion. I put that for Kagome's mothers name because I always thought of that when I thought of her. She didn't really display it this chapter but what are you going to do. It's 6 pages long so I hope this is a big enough apology for my delay. SORRY!!! lol. It's not the best chapter but darn it! I liked it. STAY TUNED! 

Thank you! Ja! PLEASE R&R! And check out my other works!


	5. URGENT

**Authors Note:**

I want to give my sincerest apologies to all of my fans and friends on FFN for not updating or responding to any emails.

Last year on March 30th, after 6 and a half month long battle with small cell carcinoma cancer, my father passed away.

It has been about a year since I have last updated anything on my account but I am happy to say that I have decided to begin writing again.

Unfortunately, as of right now A Love So Cold is temporarily on Hiatus.

I will be re-writing the previous chapters as well as working towards adding new ones once I get back on track.

In the mean time, please enjoy my poems and one-shots which I will also be updating very soon.

Thanks so much for all of your support.

Ja for now!

Kagome Lovely


End file.
